The Awakening (Event)
The Awakening is a War Mode event that starts from Space Biome and spreads to most of the world all the way untill it's over. It gives the player access to a variety of crafting materials, enemies, minibosses, bosses, treasures, etc. The event changes some of the biomes to their much more difficult versions, that have a variety of powerful mobs, minibosses and a boss that has to be defeated so the biome is reverted to it's original state. The biomes that change are Crimson/Corruption, Hallow, Space, Jungle, Dungeon and Underworld. The event cannot be summoned straight off the War Mode beginning, because it has several conditions to be spawned: * Player has above 100 defense (120 for expert mode) * The Kraken has been defeated at least once. * Less than half of world is stained by Corruption/Crimson and Hallow. If all of that is true, a random time passes before the chat displays a message: "The ancient evil yet has to awaken". That indicates player has to go into underground Crimson/Corruption and find a Flesh/Demon Altar (if all have been destroyed, one spawns after message). This altar, however, emits bright red/violet light. Breaking this altar will cause chat to display a message: "The Awakening has begun!" and exactly that happens. Awakening is beginning. Major biome changes * All of biomes, mentioned as changing are changing their outlooks to similiar. Sky and ground turn black, and such elements as grass, tree leaves, ores, cactuses, etc. begin glowing a bright color that depends on biome you're in. Crimson for Crimson, Violet for Corruption, Sky blue for Hallow, Dark gray for Space, Green for Jungle, Orange-Yellow for Underworld and brighter color of dungeon bricks' color for Dungeon. They all start spawning the basic Awakening enemies and the unique enemies that spawn on this one event in certain biomes. * Opened chests respawn. Some new chests also spawn. ** A small ammount (At least 3 for small world, at least 5 for medium world and at least 10 for large world) of chests that require keys spawn. * There is a possibility of surprise boss. It is a vanilla boss that has a 5% chance of spawning instead of any 100th enemy. The chat displays a summoning message, however background music doesn't chance and is still music of the awakening. This doesn't count as a biome boss so this doesn't free the location from the Awakening. The boss is Brain of Cthulhu for Crimson, Destroyer for Corruption, Skeletron Prime for Dungeon, Wall of Flesh for Underworld, Plantera for Jungle, Twins for Hallow, Lunatic Cultist for Space (It DOES NOT start the Lunar Event). Mobs Basic Awakening Mobs (Phase I) Small Cosmic Eye * 750 * 95 Melee damage * 105 Laser damage * 0 Defense * They usually come in swarms, ram the player from 4 to 8 times, then leave to distance and shoot 16 to 24 lasers. Large Cosmic Eye * 1,250 * 120 Melee damage * 125 Laser damage * 45 Defense * Usually come alone, ram player 2 to 4 times, then leave to distance and shoot 8 to 16 lasers. They are also slower than the small eyes. Particle Gunner * 1,500 * 10 Melee damage * 230 Particle gun charge damage * 56 Particle gun rapidfire damage * 75 Defense * Walk on ground slowly, rapidfire the player for 5 seconds once are on screen. If instead of walking they stay on one place for 7 seconds they shoot a powerful slow particle, that on impact with player or blocks, explode into 10 smaller particles into all directions. * Drops it's particle gun with 5% chance. Starlight Comet * 450 * 1,200 Impact damage (Ignores defense) * Falls from the sky randomly. Awakened Sword * 2,300 * 350 Melee damage * 95 Defense * Spawns nearby to player, stays on place for 3 seconds, then spins and rams the player, similiar to Enchanted Sword. It has the texture of Hyperblade. Blood Angel (Before Crimson is freed from the Awakening) * 3,500 * 270 Magic damage * 0 Defense (140 Defense if under 1,000 HP) * Has 25% chance to inflict "Ichor" debuff. * Drops cursed ichor. Corrupt Angel (Before Corruption is freed from the Awakening) * 2,500 * 245 Magic damage * 0 Defense * Has 25% chance to inflict "Cursed inferno" debuff. * Is faster than Blood Angel. Gets +20% speed if under 1,000 HP * Drops cursed flames. Enchanted Cross (Before Hallow is freed from the Awakening) * 2,500 * 125 Melee damage * 100 Defense. * Drops pixie dust. Weaponized Harpy (Before Space is freed from the Awakening) * 500 * 95 Melee damage * 125 Ranged damage (Feathers) * Drops harpy feathers. Jungle Lurker (Before Jungle is freed from the Awakening) * 1,500 * 140 Melee damage * 60 Laser damage * 95 Defense * 9999 Defense (First 10 seconds after reveal) * Usually resembles a regular tree. When apporoached, reveals it's true self, remaining invincible for first 10 seconds and shooting lasers in all directions. * Drops wood. The Mythical Skull (Before Dungeon is freed from the Awakening) * 1,750 * 400 Melee damage * 0 Defense * Slowly moves to the player like a homing projectile. May appear with 50% chance during a locked chest opening if Dungeon is already freed. * Drops bones. The Galactic Demon (Before Underworld is freed from the Awakening) * 3,500 * 125 Magic damage * 65 Defense * Moves to player similiar to a regular Demon, shoots Demon Scythes and Red Devil Tridents in ammounts of 4 to 16 with 10 seconds delay between different waves. If under 500 HP delay is 5 seconds and scythes are fired at the same time with the tridents. * Drops hellstone. * Drops spellbooks on used spells with a chance of 12.5% for each. Awakened Crimson All of them drop Souls of Night. Godforbidden Entity * 5,600 * 650 Explosion damage * 175 Particle damage * 225 Defense * Slowly moves to the player, shoots from 5 to 15 particles (with 33.3% chances of a particle being homing.). If player is closer than 15 tiles to the entity, it creates a powerful explosion that may destroy tiles. Alien Controller (Miniboss) * 4,800 * 160 Laser damage * 0 Defense * 9999 Defense (If it's eyes are present) * Rarely shoots lasers. Alien Controller's Eye * 350 (Conjoined) * 650 (Separated) * 75 Laser damage (Conjoined) * 190 Melee damage (Separated) * 90 Defense (Conjoined) * 0 Defense (Separated) * They are, in ammounts between 3 and 9, conjoined with the Alien Controller. In first form they shoot laser. After their HP is 0 they reborn in a separated form and behave like Duke Fishron, by following the player at high speed and ramming them constantly. Once all eyes of a single Alien Controller have been destroyed, it is finally vulnerable. Neutron Crawler * 1,250 * 120 Melee damage * 0 Defense * Behaves like regular spider-like mob in Crimson, expect it is much faster and is able to crawl on air instead of walls. Dark Matter Sticker * 2,300 * 390 Dark Matter damage * 0 Defense * Behaves like Ichor Sticker BOSS: The Ancient Remnant * 390,000 (Goes second form at 100,000) * 275 Melee damage * 90 Ichor damage * 25 Shadow Strain DPS * 0 Defense (First phase) * 127 Defense (Second phase) * Is summoned if one crimson chest has been opened and player has defeated over 250 enemies in this biome, be it general Awakening mobs or Awakened Crimson exclusive. * Looks like a formless entity that resembles a piece of flesh, about the size of Brain of Cthulhu. In second form that flesh explodes, revealing a mechanical-themed boss. It's shape somewhat resembles both Destroyer head and first form Plantera. * In first form usually rams the player, sometimes shooting ichor particles in eight directions. * In second form oftenly shoots ichor instead of ramming. Also it starts using the "shadow strain" that inflicts slowness debuff on player, and passively removes 25 health per second from them, while healing the boss by 12.5 HP every second. * Drops Souls of Night and one of the following weapons, depending on the class player is on (this is detected by the weapon that dealt finishing blow): Bloodstained Celestial Blade (Sword), Nerve Bow (Bow), Shadow Strain (Spell Tome), Alien Controller Wand (Summoner weapon that summons a copy of Alien Controller's Eye), Massacre Disk (Boomerang of some sort) * If player leaves Crimson during the battle, they are being teleported back into biome with 15 seconds of "Confused" debuff and 150 less health. Awakened Corruption All of the following mobs drop Souls of Night. The Cursed * 3,450 * 130 Magic damage * 10 Defense * Inflicts debuff "Cursed Inferno" * A green flame about the size of Zombie that flies around like a True Eye of Cthulhu, always keeps itself at distance from player and fires cursed flames. * Drops cursed flames Moonworm * 6,600 * 340 Damage (Head) * 50 Damage (Body) * 0 Damage (Tail) * 35 Defense * 150 Defense (If under 3,300 HP) * Is a worm, made of 8 Body segments, one head and one tail. Attacks like any worm. When under 3,300 HP starts inflicting "Bleeding" debuff by it's attacks and is significantly faster. * Drops Rotten Flesh, Celestial Bars and, in rare occurances, Luminite Ore. Demon Sphere * 3,400 * 0 Damage * 99 Defense * Incflicts "Broken Armor" * Increases mob spawn 100 tiles from it's location. Corrupt Warrior (Miniboss) * 7,400 * 190 Throwing knife damage * 230 Melee damage * 320 Defense * 60 Defense (Second form) * Visually resembles a player-sized entity in strange armor set. That armor looks spiky and ancient, like if it has been used and damaged for a thousand years. * In first form attacks with throwing knifes in two possible formation: 40 to 80 knives rapidfire; spiked-slime-styled outburst of 15 to 30 knives in the air (repeats multiple times). Also might point it's sword into a direction and dash up to 100 tiles that direction. * Upon reaching 3,500 HP activates second form, where it's sword is a separate entity. In second form the warrior is much faster and his attacks send more throwing knives (they also move faster). * Drops 60 to 180 Ancient Throwing Knives of Night (100%) and an element of it's armor (5% for one). Corrupt Sword * 9,999 * 230 Melee damage * 9999 Defense * Acts like a vanilla Echanted Sword. Dies when it's Corrupt Warrior is slain. * It is possible to kill it as any ammount of defense still allows you to deal 1 damage per hit. However, you aren't supposed to do that, so it won't give you anything. BOSS: The Root of Evil * 64,000 (Base) * 120 Melee damage (First form) * 105 Damage (Cursed flames) (Inflicts a corresponding debuff) * 78 Damage (Separated roots) * 120 Defense * The Root of Evil is a Hydra-like boss. It is met underground after one corrupted chest has been opened and the player has defeated over 250 enemies while in this biome. * It grows from the upper side of Underground Corruption's caves (only the original caves, whatever has corruption spread into doesn't count). After being killed it spawns two more roots with 32,000 HP each. When they are killed two more with 16,000 HP spawn. This stops until there are a lot of roots throughout the whole underground Corruption, each has 1,000 HP. Here is when they start to die. The total HP of this form is about 448,000. Each spread summons several separated roots with 500 HP and 0 defense. They don't deal significant damage and just grow. The boss is counted as defeated after all the roots have been slain. * Drops a lot of Souls of Night, and one of the following weapons, depending on what has player dealt the finishing blow with: Ancient Corrupted Sword (Sword), Blacklight Lance (Spear), Root Bow (Bow), Cannon of Souls (Chaingun), Pandora Box (Magic weapon). * If player leaves Crimson during the battle, they are being teleported back into biome with 15 seconds of "Confused" debuff and 150 less health. Awakened Hallow All of the following mobs drop Souls of Light Angelslime * 3,000 (First form) * 6,000 (Second form) * 60 Ranged damage * 210 Melee damage * 0 Defense * Is a glowing slime on four angel-looking wings. Passively shoots particles at player, won't follow them. If defeated rebirths as normal slime with twice the health and begins attacking as a slime, now agressively (will follow the player at the speed of herpling). Crystal War Machine (Miniboss) * 15,000 * 320 Melee damage * 200 Defense * Is a quite dangerous entity that keeps ramming the player at immense speed. When it's HP reaches 10,000 becomes 10% faster and lowers defense to 150. When it's HP reaches 5,000 becomes 15% more faster and lowers defense to 100. * Drops Celestial Bars. Pixie (not the vanilla Pixie) * 1,500 * 70 Magic damage * 0 Defense * Shoots a lot of magic particles at the player. * Drops pixie dust. Holy Missile * 1,400 * 3,200 Explosion damage * 90 Defense * Appears randomly and starts chasing player for next 30 seconds. If it doesn't hit them, keeps moving forward and explodes upon traveling 100 more tiles. It is best to kill or avoid them because this much damage is most likely overkill. Crystal Skyroamer * 3,560 * 120 Damage * 0 Defense * Appears closer to Space Biome. Has the same AI as Harpy, however prefers ramming over shooting and is significantly faster. * Drops crystal shards. BOSS: Hallowed Energy * 530,000 * 60 Damage (Small bullet hell particles) * 90 Damage (Medium bullet hell particles) * 120 Damage (Large bullet hell particles) * 75 Damage (Short bullet hell lasers) * 125 Damage (Long bullet hell lasers) * 165 DPS (Hallowed Deathray) * 230 Damage (Ram) * 400 Damage (Ram) * 60 Defense * 0 Defense (Under 100,000 HP) * Looks like a large semi-mechanical crystal being, shape resembling Soul of Light 1.3 texture (One large particle, orbited by six smaller). Usually casts bullet hell attacks. In transmissions between them rams the player from 8 to 16 times (each successful ram spawns 16 homing particles). After that shoots Hallowed Deathray a full 360 degree around itself, then rams again and does more bullet hell attacks. * When at 100,000 HP, ceases to use bullet hell attacks and proceeds to ram with higher damage and speed. * Drops Souls of Light and a weapon, depending on what last hit has been dealt with: Divine Crystal Holepuncher (Spear), Premonition (Bow), Hallowed Danmaku (Spell Tome), Pixie Wand (Summoner Wand), Starhammer (Throwing weapon) * During the battle, player cannot leave Hallow, that becomes impossible because with distance player is being attracted back to the boss stronger and stronger. Awakened Space All of the following mobs drop Souls of Flight Alien Saucer * 2,600 * 87 Damage (Missile) * 435 Damage (Deathray) * 90 Defense * Alien Saucer behaves similiarly to Martian Saucer, althrough is much smaller and only has two attacks that work somewhat different. The deathray remains the same but missiles are launched in a variety of formations: expanding circle, rapidfire line, multiple homing missiles. * Ir doesn't ram and does not deal contact damage. * Drops Adamantite/Titanium Bars. Wormhole Wanderer (Miniboss) * 3,900 (Wormhole) * 12,500 (Worm) * Oneshot (Head damage) * 30 Damage (Body) * 45 Damage (Tail) * 123 Defense * Is naturally passive, but turns agressive when damaged. * Wormhole Wanderer is a powerful enemy met rarely in Awakened Space. It appears from a wormhole you can destroy in order to prevent the worm from spawning. It takes the wormhole 10 seconds to charge and then it spawns the worm. The worm might disappear in 30 to 60 seconds, and after some time reappear from another wormhole. The wormhole of a worm you've already damaged takes only 5 (3 on Expert Mode) seconds to charge. * The moving speed of this worm is slow if hasn't been provoked. If you've damaged it, it will speed up to about 310% it's normal speed and start constantly ramming you. * Does not deal any contact damage, unless is in agressive state. * Drops Celestial Bars. Space Keeper * 5,600 * 230 Contact damage * 0 Defense * Resembles a black hole that slowly moves and gravitationally attracts the player to deal contact damage once the player is in reach. Ascended Mimic * 8,000 * 0 Contact damage (Passive) * 95 Contact damage (Provoked) * 120 Defense * Behaves like a regular biome mimic from hardmode. Resembles a regular Awakened Space chest. However, you do not need a key to get it's loot. All needed is to apporoach closer than 3 tiles and defeat the provoked mimic. * Drops random item from Awakened Space chests. Cloud Guardian * 3,650 * 175 Sword damage * 90 Laser rapidfire damage * 115 Magic bolt damage * 217 Defense * Appears on new clouds and guards the chests. Changes between attacking you with it's sword, rapidfiring laser and shooting magic bolts that bounce off blocks three times and disappear when impacting the fourth. * May drop weapons it uses. BOSS: Mothership * 210,000 * 120 Ram damage * 231 Missile damage * 6,750 Nuke damage * 210 Defense * 420 Defense (Under 105,000 HP) * Resembles a mechanical "triangle" spaceship, it's side is about the width of Martian Saucer. It changes between ramming the player, shooting homing missiles and sending a Nuke (Does that once in several minutes if player stays directly under the mothership). * Between the lines of 3 to 6 aforementioned attacks, spawns a swarm of Alien Saucers. * When under 105,000 HP it's defense rises, and so does it's speed. * Drops one of the following: Supremacy (Bow), Alien Missile Launcher (Missile Launcher), Remote Controller (Summons a miniature Alien Saucer), Lunar Power Cell (Artifact, gives 50% chance to not consume ammo (does not stack with other artifacts)). * If player leaves the Space during the battle by dropping onto the ground below, upon leaving, they will be teleported back to the top of Space. If the process won't be stopped by any factors, it's an endless fall. Awakened Jungle All the following drop Souls of Sight. Stellar Tortoise * 3,675 * 324 Contact damage * 102 Defense * Behaves similiarly to regular jungle tortoises. Spiked Spike * 2,100 * 90 Ram damage * Iflicts poison debuff * With it's "cursed skull" AI, moves to player and ocasionally shoots the spikes like Spiked Slimes do. * Drops stingers Chlorophyte Grabber (Connected) * 6,900 * 102 Damage * 0 Defense * Works like "Man Eater", starts off chlorohpyte ore blocks. If the blocks are being mined, the stem disappears and the head starts moving to player on high speed. * Drops chlorophyte bars (If met where mushroom biome and jungle are connected to each other, drops shroomite bars instead). Chlorophyte Grabber (Disconnected) * 6,900 * 124 Damage * 0 Defense Deathplant * 1,120 * 65 Damage (Inside) * 0 Defense * Is a large plant you can get tripped inside of. If you're already inside, you get hit twice in a second, defense is being ignored. However, theese are completely save if not entered. * Drops 5 to 30 bottled acid. Flowerkeeper * 4,560 * 105 Damage * 0 Defense * Is a small entity, resembling first form Plantera's head. It doesn't grapple, it just flies around like a demon eye, except it can pass through blocks. Appears if naturally spawned Plantera's Bulb is apporoached. BOSS: The Hive * 275500 * 125 Ram damage * 412 Ram damage (Outside of Jungle) * 75 Bee damage * 213 Bee damage (Outside of Jungle) * 90 Defense * Is a giant hive in a form of spaceship. Slowly moves around, passing through all blocks. Changes between ramming player and spawning bees. Unlike other bosses that just randomly appear, this one is spawned every time Queen Bee is defeated during the Awakening. * Drops hive blocks, bottled honey, bee wax and one of it's weapons. * If player leaves the Jungle during the battle, the boss turns significantly more agressive. Awakened Dungeon All of the following enemies drop Souls of Fright. Ancient Warrior (Melee || Ranger || Mage) * 6,500 || 5,745 || 6,250 * 340 Melee damage (Melee) * 48 Ranged damage (Ranger) * 103 Magic damage (Mage) * 95 Defense (Melee) * 45 Defense (Ranger) * 0 Defense (Mage) * Appears with a single class and corresponding weapon. Melee warriors attack at slow speed, wizards as fast speed and rangers rapidfire up to insanely fast speed. With 1/10 chance, instead of their classic bones-and-metal themed weapon they will carry an actually existing item depending on their class (Influx Waver || Phantasm || Nebula Blaze). If you meet such an enemy, there's 5% chance the item will drop. Death * 10,000 * 9999 Melee damage * 0 Defense * Moves and appears similiarly to Reapers you can meet during Solar Eclipse, except is much slower and you can actually see it's skeletal structure through some parts of the cloak. Eyes glow orange color. When is located too close to player, immediately attacks them, in most of cases, killing. It isn't possible to dodge this attack, but you can prevent it from happening by holding the distance. Death also cannot go through blocks and is limited to walking on the ground. When player is out of reach (Death isn't seen on full zoom out screen), it behaves passively. * Has 5% chance to drop either it's cloak (Accessory, adds 1 defense per 5,000 damage dealt with any magic weapon (limit of defense gained is 30, reducing by 5 every minute)) or it's scythe (9999 melee damage, 30 seconds cooldown) Forgotten King (Miniboss) * 20,000 * 127 DPS (Red crystal) * 95 Magic damage (Green wand) * 78 Defense * Decreases it's defense by 5 each time losing 2,500 HP. * Works in a same way Death does. However, teleports to player after ceases to be seen on screen. May attack with sword-like magic projectiles from the green wand or shoot a red laser, similiar to Moon Lord's Deathray. * Drops it's crown (Accessory, each time losing 10% HP, adds 5% to defense (Effect does not stack with other similiar artifacts) Infernal Monstrocity * 12,900 * 123 Damage (Inflicts a buffed version of "On Fire!" debuff (causes you to lose 10 HP per second)) * 70 Defense * Appears closer to Underworld, in the bottom layers of Dungeon. Is static, however it's claws reach up to 50 tiles from the object. The claws cannot be damaged and they are the main damage dealers of this enemy. BOSS: The Dungeon Dragon * 660,000 * 475 Ram damage * 129 Fire damage (Inflicts buffed version of "On Fire!" debuff) * 230 Spear damage * 660 Ram damage (Phase 2) (Inflicts buffed version of "On Fire!" debuff) * 120 Defense (Phase 1) * 213 Defense (Phase 2) * Spawns after defeating a lot of awakened dungeon enemies if there is enough space (100x100 room, if there isn't any in Dungeon, you have to remove some blocks) * The dragon starts of ramming player and ocasionally sending fire spears. A more rare attack is fire breath, that works similiarly to 2nd Phase Spasmatism cursed shower, but isn't as short in range. * Upon reaching 220,000 HP turns significantly more agressive and begins glowing bright orange color. Other attacks are nearly absent. * Drops one of the following weapons: Skybreaker (Sword), Silencer (Chaingun), Dragon's Breath (Spelltome), Infernal Nest (Summons multiple small copies of the Dungeon Dragon), Dragonpiercer (Throwing weapon) * If player leaves the Dungeon during the battle they instantly receive 9999 damage. Awakened Underworld (Before five other biomes have been purified) The Hellkeeper * 120,000 * 121,000,000 Contact damage * 999,999,999 Defense * Is too fast for any kinds of wings. * Disappears if other biomes have already been purified. TBA Category:Event Category:War Mode Events